Unexpected Turns
by AroraHybrid
Summary: Sometimes, life can take unexpected turns, sometimes for better or for worse. This is just a little thing that came to mind and I really wanted to try and contribute to the Starscream/Windblade ship Sorry its so short. (NO idea what to rate this, just gonna stick it under T because why not)


A/N: I haven't written Fanfiction in a while so I apologize if this is terrible. The idea popped into my head so I had to do it. I really want more people to like this ship. Anyway this is just a little thing, sorry if its not good, I've only fully read the first issue of Windblade. Please Review

Recent events had changed life on Cybertron dramatically, among those whose lives were affected, none could compare to Starscream's. He had finally worked his way to the top. He finally had the power that he desired. He should have been happy with that, Starscream had gotten what he had always wanted yes; but deep within him there was an abyss that seemed impossible to fill. No amount of power, wealth or anything else could cure what ailed him. Some days he would simply sit in his office and look out the window. Rattrap would attempt to rouse his boss from his melancholy state, but the small mech would always fail. The days of sitting idly by in his office came to an end with the arrival of Windblade. The femme was young and naïve to life on Cybertron, she was respectful of authority. Something which Starscream enjoyed to see, especially since she was a seeker, seeker femmes were exceptionally rare, most had been killed during the war. Windblade was the embodiment of beauty and grace, her features were gorgeous, and her frame an elegant symphony of curves that seemed to dance with her movements, her faceplate kind, soft and painted beautifully. Though she and Starscream did not see optic to optic due to his arrogance and selfishness, Starscream often found himself admiring her.

Their lives inadvertently became entwined one night. It was the earliest hours of the morning, and Windblade was barely awake, attempting to communicate with the injured Metroplex. She had been at it all night, tirelessly trying to help the Titan, but it was to no avail. The city spoke in riddles, and Windblade was too exhausted to fully comprehend them. She had nearly fallen asleep in her seat when he had entered. He sat beside her, and they simply talked. Windblade was amazed that Starscream had talked to her without uttering a single threat to her life. Hours later, she found herself laughing and smiling with the seeker, reminiscing about their lives. To her surprise and elation, Starscream listened to everything she had to say, and she listened to him as well. Everything seemed to stop when their hands accidentally touched. Her spark jumped in her chest, in a way she had never before experienced, and before she knew it, Starscream was on top of her, their lips meeting in a passionate exchange she never knew she had wanted until then.

* * *

It was quiet, Starscream stood alone in a softly illuminated room, leaning over a particular piece of furniture, one arm reached down inside, stroking the small faceplates of a sparkling. His sparkling. Starscream smiled as it cooed in its sleep. It was a femme, a seeker. She had red and black paint like both of her creators, but a stunning white face like her carrier. She was her creators pride and joy, especially her sire.

"Admiring our creation again Starscream?" Windblade whispered, walking up behind her new mate.

"What can I say? She's just so perfect…"

Windblade chuckled and placed her hand over her mate's free one. "Yes, she is. She's special too, the first sparkling since the war ended."

Starscream turned to Windblade and placed a loving kiss on her head. "Our little Comet will do wonderful things for Cybertron, maybe one day; she will become the new Princess of Vos."

Windblade smiled at Starscream's enthusiasm and looked at their sleeping sparkling and smiled. A few months ago, she would have never thought any of this possible. Metroplex fully functional and the repairs now focused on Iacon, Her and Starscream falling in love. My how life takes unexpected turns.


End file.
